


Lies of Omission

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: Pawn Takes Queen [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ARC plays host to all manner of secrets, and secrets eventually get told.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies of Omission

            “We have a _spy_ , Lester!” Becker slapped his proof down on the desk.

 

            Lester looked down at it. In a leisurely fashion, he reached for a Post-It note, wrote something on it, and then attached it to Becker’s evidence. “Captain, your imagination is becoming feverish.”

 

            Becker glanced at the Post-It. ‘ _Not a spy: a double agent.’_ Becker’s mouth fell open.

 

            “Really, Captain,” Lester snapped, not looking at Becker. He was staring through the glass wall of his office, straight at one person. “You’re wasting my _time_.”

 

            Becker, too shocked to speak, left.

 

            As he went, his girlfriend smiled at him.

 

***

 

            Lorraine Wickes let herself and her boyfriend into her flat, and made coffee for both of them. He sat down at the kitchen island; she put his mug in front of him, and took hers to the seat opposite. Becker was watching her, face pinched with stress.

 

            “Bad day?” she said gently.

 

            Becker ducked his head.

 

            There was a long pause.

 

           “You know. Lester told you.”

 

           Becker nodded.

 

          “Did you suspect before?”

 

          “Not you.”

 

          Lorraine smiled.

 

         Becker shook his head. “I wish _you_ ’d told me.”

 

         “It doesn’t change-“  


         “Not the... spy thing, no. The not telling me... That changes everything.”


End file.
